


boy toy (bop it!)

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fingering, M/M, Spanking, another tweet inspired fic, anyway, anyway. they got my shit rocked, handjobs, i love my kinky boys, i need to make a "tweet inspired fics" series honestly, i think i will, it seems that jaebum has a "jinyoung's ass" kink, it seems that our jinyoungie has a spanking kink, it'll be all porn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum plays with jinyoung's ass like a bop it! toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy toy (bop it!)

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to joey (who i merely asked if i could bring her tweet to life). thanks for the inspo! xx
> 
> also camille, jo, the wgs cult gc and all of yall i hope u guys as the witnesses to this fic enjoy it

" _aw, so close! new high score: 53!_ " comes a voice from the living room as jaebum passes by, startling him. he peeks over his shoulder to see jinyoung lying on the adjacent lounge part of the couch with some complicated looking toy in his hands (and ass looking incredibly round in those joggers). jaebum recognizes it as yugyeom's beloved bop-it game he had bought in l.a. it looks so simple from afar, but jaebum had once watched bambam and yugyeom play the game and get so frustrated with it that it almost ended up out the window.

"hi, hyung," jinyoung greets without looking away from the device.  _bop it!_ jinyoung smacks the button in the middle. _pull it!_ jinyoung tugs on the blue handle. _twist it!_ jinyoung turns the yellow crank. _spin it!_ jinyoung turns the orange wheel.

jaebum nudges jinyoung's legs and sits on the couch next to him, chuckling. "playing yugyeom-ah's game? you must be bored today."

the younger boy bites his lip and hums in response, deep in concentration. he's pushing buttons and pulling handles and twisting cranks and spinning wheels and making jaebum's head reel from the rattling off of english commands. jaebum decides to sit back and watches jinyoung play for a little while, as he has nothing better to do at the moment. it's incredibly boring and the latter hasn't broken his streak yet. jaebum's eyes roam over his boyfriend's body, admiring the slender lines of his back and curve of his peachy ass. it looks so good, so soft and plump and waiting to be touched.

so jaebum can't resist smacking it when jinyoung's toy says _bop it!_

startled, jinyoung drops the toy and breaks his streak at 127. "hyung!" he squeals, scrabbling to pick up the game. he glares at jaebum over his shoulder. "you made me mess up!"

"and?" jaebum grabs jinyoung's ankles and pulls him over his lap, making the younger boy squeal again. he rests his palms on the latter's ass and grins. "i wanna play too. start your game up and i'll do my best to follow along."

jinyoung grumbles about messing up the previous game but obeys and starts up a new round. he holds it up to jaebum and when the toy says _bop it!_ again, jaebum gives jinyoung's ass another slap. he doesn't react as much this time, or for the next _bop it!_ command. but when the toy says _pull it!_ and jaebum tugs at the waistband of jinyoung's joggers, the latter wriggles a little. "what are you doing!" he demands rather than asks when jaebum follows the _pull it!_ command for his boxers too.

"playing the game," he hums and bops jinyoung's cute little bare ass when the toy tells him to. this time, jinyoung jumps a little at the impact and bites his lip, willing himself to stay still and quiet. his cheeks are blossoming the same color as his cheeks and jaebum loves the sight of his beautiful boy toy turning red. when the toy calls to _twist it!_ , jaebum grabs a handful of jinyoung's ass and gropes it, twisting a little and following up with a _bop it!_ command.

he's starting to moan now, jinyoung under jaebum's hands. "hyung," he whines. "what are, what are you doing?" his reaction time to the game is slowing down but keeps up with the commands nonetheless. jaebum is keeping up with the commands perfectly: spanking jinyoung and playing with his ass as he sees fit to. jinyoung's getting hard; jaebum can feel his arousal pressed against his thigh. it's with this that he suddenly brews a devious idea and raises jinyoung's ass higher.

jinyoung's now dripping onto jaebum's ripped jeans and he can feel it seeping through the tears of the fabric. the bop it toy is still clutched in jinyoung's hands and this time when it calls to _pull it!_ , jaebum tugs on jinyoung's cock, smearing precum over his shaft. the younger boy mewls when jaebum slides a precum-coated finger in easily, curling it back and thrusting it shallowly.

he looks so pretty when he's wrecked like this. lips parted and swelling from biting, two fingers knuckle-deep in his ass and bucking his hips down into jaebum's hand. _twist it!_ , the toy shouts, and jaebum fits a third digit and screwdrives all three of them deeper into jinyoung's ass. he must've hit jinyoung's prostate from the way the younger cries out.

 _twist it!_ and jaebum flips jinyoung onto his back with his hips on his lap, using his left hand to jack off his cock in quick strokes, and his right to finger jinyoung's ass. the toy falls from jinyoung's hands and rests, now forgotten, on the floor, setting a new high score at 196. how he'll explain that to yugyeom, he doesn't know. "hyung," he whimpers and arches his back, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. "i wanna cum."

"then cum for me, gorgeous. i wanna watch you do it." jaebum's words make jinyoung finally explode and he shoots jets of hot white over his shirt and jaebum's hand as he melts into his orgasm. his tight hole clenches around jaebum's fingers, rippling as he rides out his climax. the elder thumbs the head of his cock gently and grins. "that was a fun game, wasn't it, jirongie?"

jinyoung sits up and huffs, wiping himself off haphazardly with his flannel shirt. "sure it was, hyung. next time, you'll get to play."

jaebum laughs and helps him clean up, then presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "if you say so, baby. i'll play whatever games you want me to." jinyoung looks satisfied enough from the answer (and sated from the sex) to chase after jaebum's lips for a concrete kiss.

"good," he purrs. "we'll have more fun with bop it next time."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess i hate me


End file.
